Sasuke Will Survive
by Timetrixter22
Summary: Itachi goes to give Sasuke his eyes, only to get some... interesting suprises. P.S. see if you can spot a reference to DP in here. If you know what DP is.


Sasuke will survive

Yeah so I kinda just got this idea while I was listening to the song "I will survive" by Gloria Gaynor, and somehow it turned into this.

By the way I do not seek to offend anyone in anyway through this fic. If I do it was purely unintentional.

Obviously I don't own Naruto or "I will survive" otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.

Itachi silently crept into the Uchiha compound, moving with a graceful silence. It was time for Sasuke to take his eyes. As he moved through the house he sensed for his brothers presence. Stretching his senses he felt for his brothers Chakra signature. When he detected it he whirled around, standing there was Sasuke, "Sasuke I have come for you". Sasuke smirked before replying, "Itachi, this battle is mine, I have discovered the ultimate jutsu". Scoffing in disbelief Itachi replied " really then why don't you show me this jutsu of yours". "Gladly" came Sasuke's reply, before flashing through a set of hand seals. "Ninja Art Super Singer no Jutsu".

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke that obscured Sasuke, when it cleared Itachi noticed a few things. 1. Sasuke was wearing a white disco outfit. 2. He had an Afro now. 3. There was music coming from no discernible source. 4. "Sasuke wha-" before he could finish Sasuke started singing, in a very good, yet strange voice.

_First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side <em>

What are you talking about", Itachi asked now seriously confused, but Sasuke ignored him.

_But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>and I grew strong  
>and I learned how to carry on <em>

Itachi relaxed slightly, believing Sasuke had turned back into his normal emo self. Needless to say, he was wrong. To make it worse (for him) Sasuke started dancing.

_and so you're back  
>from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that sad look upon your face <em>

"What sad look, I always look like this", Itachi exclaimed exasperatedly. Seeing his arguments weren't having the desired affect he decided to goad Sasuke.

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

"That wouldn't have worked on me" Itachi said arrogantly, yet still not receiving any reaction.

_I should have made you leave your key_

"Like you could".

_If I had known for just one second  
>you'd be back to bother me <em>

"But I practically told you I would be back" Itachi argued, slightly put out by his brothers actions.

_Go on now go, walk out the door_

And saying so Sasuke began to dance Itachi out the door

_just turn around now  
>'cause you're not welcome anymore, <em>

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

"I thought I was hurting you by brutally murdering our clan", Itachi asked now completely confused.

_you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die <em>

"More of become completely obsessed with vengeance, abandon your friends, and become a reclusive emo kid with severe depression issues." Itachi was seriously confused by now, and he started shaking.

_Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as i know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<em>

"But your supposed to hate everything", Itachi all but whimpered, as he was forced out into the streets of Konoha.

_I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<em>

"Hate, It's supposed to be hate" Itachi yelled almost tearing his hair out.

_and I'll survive  
>I will survive <em>

_Hey hey_

Suddenly Random people started pouring into the street, all in disco outfits, and all somehow doing a perfect backup dance routine. "What the heck is going on" Itachi sobbed.

_It took all the strength I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my broken heart <em>

Now Itachi got a strange look on his face.

_and I spent oh so many nights  
>just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>Now I hold my head up high <em>

"I think I made a mistake coming here, Itachi muttered to himself, his eye twitching as he regained some control of himself (well... sort of).

_and you see me  
>somebody new<br>I'm not that chained up little person  
>still in love with you <em>

At this Itachi started to back away of his own free will, only to notice he was almost at the village gates, having been slowly backing away from the deranged disco dancers.

_And so you felt like dropping in  
>And just expect me to be free<br>But now I'm saving all my loving  
>For someone who's loving me <em>

"This is too weird" Itachi muttered now trying not to turn tail and run like crazy.

__Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>'Cause you're not welcome anymore<em>_

_Itachi continued to back away hoping for some distraction so he could get away._

__Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<em>_

_"It's no use" Itachi thought, "there everywhere", even now he could see more people joining in the __dance. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Naruto in a hideous orange disco outfit, with Sakura, Kakashi, the rest of the mainstream konaha genin and jonin, and even ___Tsunade___._____

__I will survive  
>Oh, as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I'll survive<br>I will survive, oh__

_"Maybe their done" "Itachi thought, maybe I'm safe". Nope. ___

__Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<em>_

_Deciding he had no other way of getting out Itachi started to dance towards the gates. It truly was a cunning plan. Or he's nuts, really really nuts. Probably the second, as he had started to laugh insanely. _

__Just turn around now  
>'Cause you're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<em>_

_Seeing he was getting closer to the gates, Itachi started singing to._____

__I will survive  
>Oh, as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I'll survive<br>I will survive  
>I will survive...<em>_

_As soon as he got to the gate, Itachi bolted, positively ecstatic that the sound of music was fading away. Running at top speed, Itachi rethought his plan, "Maybe a big dramatic battle in an old Uchiha base would be better. Anything would be better than trying that again.__  
><em>


End file.
